Stay Patient
by pikagammerplus
Summary: After the 1st day at a Schnee conference, a 12 year-old Weiss Schnee is down in spirits after feeling that she failed her first pubic performance. However her spirits are elated by two unexpected sources. (Made as a 'Special' spin off to the story Stay Determined.)


_**Hello and welcome to the 10,000 view special chapter! Yeah... So allow me to explain. This story that you are about to read is to celebrate the 10,000 view mark of another on of my stories called Stay Determined, Which can basically be summed up by a 10 year old version of RWBY goes through the events of the game Undertale. This Story however is a spin-off of that story as I dropped hints that other things where happening in Remnant and one of my editors basically yelled at me for a day straight that I needed explore that plot thread in some way... So that's the back story for this story. Anyway on to disclaimers.**_

 _ **1\. I didn't make the characters, I only wrote everything your about to read instead of... sleeping I guess.**_

 _ **2\. I'm counting this as a one-shot special. If this story gets... I'll say 2,500 views along with high enough demand for a new chapter, I'll write a new chapter. But I want to try and focus on S.D. more the S.P.**_

 _ **3\. This is more of a RWBY fan-fic then a proper Undertale-RWBY crossover fan-fic. This is mostly because Ruby Rose is in the Underground and Weiss isn't. I mean an Undertale character is defiantly in this story, just... don't get your hopes up for that Mettaton and Penny's SUPER ADVENTURE STORY. Speaking of which someone really needs to write something like that.**_

 _ **And 4. I would like some genuine feed back on this Spin-off story idea. I mean I know it's not an original idea but I'd like to know if... well if its was fun to read something that while not dealing with the main story that I want to tell, still expands the world of a RWBY and Undertale world.**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

11 year-old Weiss Schnee looked out at the cloudless horizon as she stood on a sandy shore. The sun was just setting and the calm ocean created a perfect mirror so it looked like there were two sunsets at the same time. Weiss watched the sunsets seemingly melt together and the first winds of the ocean night blow over her. Weiss had never been to the ocean before and not counting this tranquil moment her time here had been terrible for her pride as a Schnee.

Tonight had been the night Weiss sang the song of the Silent Seas she had been practicing for half a year now; she had sung on the first day at a 4 day personal promotion of several new Schnee products. She was so excited by the chance to finally perform to an audience and make her family name proud.

However her confident attitude was almost shattered when she stepped out onto the stage a few hours ago. As soon as she stepped on the stage she felt the large audience fall silent. Weiss did not read the silence as to show that they were expecting her performance, but rather as the silence of disapproval. Weiss had stood there for a few moments wondering whether or not she should start singing or leave the stage because of this.

It was Weiss's second mistake to stay on that stage. Even though she managed to go through the song she faltered every few seconds. For example Weiss would close her eyes whenever she hit a high pitched note or when she opened her eyes she would stutter because when she looked into the audience and was only meeting with disapproving eyes.

She also almost tripped when leaving the stage which was just embarrassing. And those were only the ones Weiss could spot; her sister Winter or her father would probably rattle off a million things she did wrong or forgot to do, or something stupid.

Weiss pouted as she looked at the now dark ocean just a foot away. A murky wavy reflection of herself pouted back at her. Weiss was only able to tell that was her reflection thanks to her pure white dress and her long white hair which was tied back into a perfect pony tail.

Another cold breeze hit Weiss and she closed her eyes so she didn't get any sand in her eyes. "Weiss." A voice said directly behind Weiss startling her.

"Ah!" Weiss almost jumped forward and straight into the water but her sister Winter reached out and managed to grab Weiss, by her pony tail. "OW!" Weiss tried to grab her sister's hand to steady herself but Winter was just out of reach.

"Steady yourself Weiss-" Winter tried to talk in a mentoring manor by stopped when Weiss started flailing her arms so Winter would stop pulling on her hair. "Stop flailing like a brat!" Winter's tone was much stricter than before and Weiss instantly stopped flailing.

"Please stop pulling on my hair…" Weiss eventually whimpered out and was surprised when Winter pulled Weiss (by her hair) into a hug. "Um…" Weiss stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Winter broke off the hug. Winter had a faint smile on her face which also surprised Weiss.

Winter was wearing her standard military outfit and her white hair covered the left side of her face. The only things out of the ordinary was the smile and a white cape that looked like it was made out of the same material as a bride's veil that draped over her back.

Similar to Weiss, Winter was at the public promotion to show off some of the new Schnee dust powered robots that Atlas's military had come up with in the past year. And to be honest Weiss was a tad mad that she wasn't asked to at least help out in one of the many demonstrations.

'I would be able to show everyone just how better I am with a rapier than a mike.' Weiss thought bitterly but almost instantly bit her tongue when he mental image of a bunch of robots beating her up crossed her mind. 'Or I could even further humiliate myself.'

"Now Weiss." Recognizing those words, Weiss instantly stood at attention as she did whenever she was receiving lesions or tutoring. "I noticed that you faltered with your lyrics and pitch whenever you looked into someone's eyes. So I recommend that you only look into one person's eyes when you sing. This should reduce your frightened state because your unwavering gaze will make that one person scared of you, and then you will have nothing to fear."

"Of course." Weiss nodded and Winter's commanding presence shifted to one of a proud sister. Which again, Weiss found was odd behavior for her sister to show in the middle of a lecture.

"Now of course there are many other things like posture and fixing your pace. But I believe that was an adequate first performance." Weiss was surprised by her sister's genuine complement.

"Thank you Winter." Weiss responded with her own upbeat tone but still stood up straight. Winter found that to be an adorable sight and she chuckled which REALLY seemed out of character for her. "Um… Winter-"

Winter's eye gleamed and her strict demeanor returned in an instant. "Stop stuttering when you start to speak!" Weiss bolted up right.

"Of course!"

"Now," Winter switched back to a more relaxed stance. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Weiss took a second to think of how to phrase her words instead of just saying 'why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?' Weiss figured that would be impolite to ask. "I wanted to question your actions on showing… sisterly affection towards myself."

Winter blinked and looked out at the beach and smiled again which continued to bug Weiss for some reason. "It is just… this is the first moment in all of our lives we are alone." Weiss blinked and looked down the beach and sure enough it was now deserted. "I feel like this moment is the one time I will be able to hug you like a sister without the possibility that some camera man, Blogger, Anti-Schnee-er, servant or our father will see us showing 'weakness'."

Weiss was shocked by that answer but nodded at the response. Then Weiss realized that this could also be the only time they could show any love towards each other and Weiss hugged her sister. Winter smiled and returned the hug as the silent ocean casted a reflection of the almost empty shore. Then an idea hit Weiss. "Winter do you want to play on the beach for a bit?" Weiss asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I have to go back and help show the capabilities of the new Atlesian Knights in less than an hour." Winter's tone made it clear she didn't like the concept of her sister and herself used as nothing more than propaganda for their father's merchandise. Weiss had a similar opinion only she had a 12 year-old mindset on the matter as opposed to Winter's 19 years to have this ideology grow in her mind.

"Of course, Winter." Weiss managed to keep a smiling face but Winter could tell she was holding back a grumble of sadness. Winter's response to this was to give a smirk back at her. Weiss narrowed her eyes back at her older sister. "Why are you smirking at me?!"

Winter's smirk grew even wider at her sister's attempt to sound commanding. "How about this time in 3 days if the beach is deserted like this again, I will make sure we both have something actually appropriate to wear on the beach, and then we will have a 'fun' night at the beach."

Weiss then realized that Winter had a point. She was still wearing her performance dress and Winter was wearing her military outfit and a veil cape. Neither of those outfits would really work on a sandy beach and they would certainty ruin them if they went in the water. So Weiss figured a 3 day wait to spend one night on the beach with her usually commanding sister actually acting like a sister would be a good compromise.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Winter." Weiss nodded with a genuine happy expression Winter almost forgot Weiss could make. "But what should I do for the rest of the time I'll have here." Weiss didn't have anything else to do in the Schnee presentations but she knew Winter and her father were booked with meetings and demonstrations.

"Well this is your first time out of the castle so I'd say you should make the most of it." Winter's happy tone then suddenly switched back to a protective sister. "But make sure you have guards with you when you walk in public!"

"Of course!" Weiss bolted up straight and Winter smiled down at her.

"Alright, but for now enjoy this ni-" Winter's friendly voice cut off when a wave crashed on the still shore. Weiss noticed that her sister was now looking over the once again silent ocean. Before Weiss could ask why Winter turned back to her with her friendly demeanor again. "Have an adequate night, Weiss."

Weiss nodded. "And I hope your demonstration later tonight is just as adequate." Winter smiled and started to walk through the sand, and Weiss wondered how she was able to walk on sand in high heels. 'I wonder if I will ever be able to move so gracefully…'

"Don't worry about your performance Weiss," Winter said just before she left the beach. "I'm sure your next one will go… _Swimmingly_." _Winter_ chuckled at the inside joke as she left her sister standing there on the beach.

"Swimmingly?" Weiss turned to the now reflection-less ocean. "Does she mean I should go swimming?" Weiss shook her head. "No she must have just been referring to our… meetup in 3 days? No that's not the right term…" Weiss was too flustered to think straight.

First she publicly failed at her performance, then her cold sister acts like a loving sister for the first time in… well ever, finally she is left alone on a beach for again the first time in the history of ever. So Weiss figured there was only one thing she could do that she never did before.

Weiss looked around the beach for a few minutes and collected a small pile of rocks. "I'm going to skip rocks!" When Weiss was 5 she saw her mother skip a dust crystal like a stone over water without having it explode. When Weiss asked her mom how she did that she said that she would show her when they were at a lake.

But then… she just left.

Weiss pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on the ocean in front of her. Weiss picked up a stone and tossed it like she was thrusting her rapier. The stone arced for a few feet and plopped in the ocean.

"Alright… let's try another strategy." Weiss said to herself as she picked up another stone and continued to try and skip rocks. After 9 more plops into the ocean Weiss needed a new new new new new new new new new new newer strategy. Then an idea hit Weiss and activated her semblance to cast a Glyph where her rocks were ending up.

Weiss smiled when she tossed the stone and this time when the stone hit the Glyph the stone skipped over the water and then plopped into the ocean. Weiss almost jumped for joy but she wondered how long she could keep the stone skipping with her Glyphs.

So Weiss created a large circle of Glyphs that would make the stone skip to the next Glyph in the circle. Weiss smiled as she watched the next stone dance over the dark ocean. It reminded her of how she would try and integrate dancing into her fighting style. But after a few minutes she was starting to get exhausted from keeping the Glyphs up for so long and she knew the stone would plop.

So Weiss's concentration broke and the stone shot off towards the center of the circle and expected to hear the plop of the stone sinking into the water. She instead heard a smacking sound and a yell. "OW!" Then there was a splash sound like someone crashed their head under the water.

"What the?" Weiss was a mix of worried and confused. Worried because she was pretty sure she just hit whoever was just in the water in the head. Confused because WHY WOULD SOMEONE BE IN THE OCEAN AT THIS TIME OF DAY!... or well night now, BUT STILL! "Hey!" Weiss eventually called out to the ocean. "I'm sorry that I hit you in the head, but can you show yourself-"Then a thought hit Weiss.

"I'm alone."

Weiss had been told from the first moments she could understand common that as a Schnee she could be attacked or kidnapped at any time. The only reason Weiss hadn't really worried about it until now was because they were on a private, Grimm free island that only a select few that where close to the Schnee family could access.

But Winter told her that she wouldn't be seen on the beach. So she could have been attacked by that figure and no one could protect her but herself, and she just drained herself by using so many Glyphs. Weiss also couldn't see in the ocean thanks to the dark so any number of aquatic attackers could be waiting in the ocean.

Weiss quickly took a step away from the edge of the ocean. "On second thought…" Weiss franticly watched the ocean as it started to rise and fall almost like it was angry. "I'll just get someone to-" At that a mini explosion went off where Weiss heard the splash from earlier. "AHA!" Weiss picked up the only thing she could reach as the same figure breached out of the water and pointed at Weiss.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM-" A Female voice was cut off as the largest stone Weiss had hit the figure in the forehead and the humanoid figure fell back into the water. Weiss stood there in her post throw position for a few seconds.

That was not what she expected an attacker to start saying.

Weiss looked across the ocean to see if any other 'attackers' would jump out of the ocean. After a few seconds of nothing happening Weiss picked up the second largest rock she had, took a steps away from the ocean and faced where the figure emerged from the ocean.

"Ok…" Weiss tried for a 'peaceful' yell. "I'm sorry I hit you with a rock… twice but if you show and explain yourself I swear I will not attack you! ...again…" Weiss waited a few seconds for some kind of response and again nothing happed. Weiss was scared she may have knocked the figure out this time and they were drowning.

But her fears were put to rest when a pair of hands slowly rose out of the water in the universal symbol for 'hold on a sec.' A few seconds later a head poked out of the water and Weiss figured she owed whoever this was some kind of apology when she noticed the two bumps forming on the figure's head.

"I am deeply sorry for hitting you in the head with 2 stones." Weiss bowed in apology and after a few seconds looked at the figure for their response. Weiss couldn't really see the figure in the darkness of the now calm ocean, but she could tell the figure put their arms down and was probably studying Weiss as well. "Um… can you tell me who you are?"

"Why?" The figure's tone reminded Weiss of a bratty teenager, and it made Weiss angry for some reason.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT WHY DON'T YOU LET ME SEE YOUR FACE!" Weiss yelled back and the figure moved back in surprise. Weiss realized that yelling may have been just as a bratty thing to do. But now the figure seemed to be considering Weiss's question.

After a minute the figure came to a dissention. "Alright, but I'm not going to leave the water." Weiss raised an eyebrow at that and the figure somehow noticed. "You could hit me with even more rocks! At least in the water I can take cover!"

"Oh… Ok fine." Weiss agreed and the figure came closer to the beach. The figure stopped a foot away from the beach but Weiss didn't move from her spot. "But… Just to be sure you're not going attack me when I get closer to you right?"

"I should," The figure grumbled but sighed when the realized it was a serious question. "But to fair, you didn't know I was here when you hit me. So to answer your question no I won't attack you." The figure crossed their arms in an agitated manor. "Now will you get down here so I can meet you!?"

Weiss dropped her rock and walked back towards the edge of the ocean. Now that she was less than a few feet away from the Figure Weiss could make out a few characteristics. Although it was hard to see a lot because there was barely any light on the beach and Weiss wished she brought her scroll with her for better light.

From what Weiss could make out, the Figure was defiantly a girl who Weiss guessed was past her teenage years. It looked like the figure was wearing a white t-shirt that was a bit easier to see in the low light, but Weiss couldn't make out what she was wearing past her hips because she was waist deep in the ocean. Her face was mostly obscured as well, but Weiss could easily make out her long sky-blue hair that fell down her body like waterfalls.

The Female Figure looked over Weiss and scratched the back of her head like she was embarrassed. "Alright listen, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot here." Weiss nodded with the same amount of embarrassment. "So I'm sorry about sneaking up on you but I wanted to meet you personally because I-" The figure then shook her head. "Um let's start over again. I'm Ventas Comedenti, but you can just call me Vent."

Weiss was a bit surprised at the sudden change of altitude of Vent. 'At least she's not yelling at me for hitting her in the head with a rock, twice.' Weiss coughed awkwardly and decided she shouldn't bring it up if Vent wasn't. "Well you have my greetings," Weiss did a curtsy mostly out of habit. "I am Wei-"

"Weiss Schnee, I already know all about you." Vent cut off Weiss which slightly ticked her off but she ignored it while Vent continued to talk in a slightly flustered manor. "I mean not that like I'm a crazy fan- But I'm sure you do have plenty of fans. It's just that- Well- I- Um…" Vent ran a hand through her wet hair as she recomposed herself and Weiss looked at her with an astonished expression.

"Wait, you're a fan… of me?!" Weiss said with a mix of confusion and surprise. Vent did a quick nod and Weiss was shocked. Weiss never performed before tonight so that meant Vent had been in the audience. Then two thoughts hit Weiss at the same time: The first one was that her performance must not have looked as bad as she originally believed, and the other thought made Weiss growl with bratty anger, "THEN WHY DID YOU APPLAUD!"

"What?" Vent tilted her head to the side. "I thought your supposed remain silent at the end of the song of the silent seas. Isn't that the whole point of that song?" Weiss's eyes widened in shock and realized that she must have looked like an idiot when she waited on that stage.

"When I ended my song I stood up there for at least 42 seconds expecting there to be applauds." Weiss crossed her arms and slumped slightly at the thought of how embarrassing she must have made herself look. Vent bit her lip as she watched her new idol start to sink into the same depression that she saw her in earlier when she was spying on her.

"Hey it's not that bad Weiss." Weiss looked over at Vent's outline with a slightly smaller frown. "I mean come on, I swa- CAME here expecting to just try out some fancy foods and tak- BUY a bunch of cool souvenirs. But when your song hit my ears I knew I just had to meet whoever was singing such a heavenly melody because their going to go far." A single sweat ran down Vent's back as she almost let part of her secret slip out during her morale booster.

Luckily Weiss didn't seem to notice as the 12 year old smile back at Vent. Her white eyes sparkled with renewed strength. "Thank you for your kind words Vent."

Vent gave a thumbs up. "Aw don't mention it Weiss, But… um…" Vent started to fluster a bit as she lost track of her words again. This time Weiss waited for the Vent to find her voice and she did. "Could you sign some of the stuff I st- Bought?!"

Weiss was a bit surprised by that but figured that she should do something to repay her fan's speech. "Of course I will… is your stuff back at your place in the resort or…" Weiss was going to joke that Vent had hid it under the water but figured it wasn't that good of a joke so she didn't tell it.

"Actually there right down here." Vent motioned behind her and she then dived straight down. Weiss stood there for a few seconds and she wondered if Vent was playing some kind of joke on her. Then a 77 pound water proof bag breached out of the ocean and Weiss barely managed to catch it before it hit her in the gut.

"OMPH!" While Weiss had training so that she could take a gut punch. But her training didn't cover huge and heavy bags. Weiss managed to toss the bag so it crashed into the sand next to her feet and she could catch her breath.

Vent breached the surface of the ocean again and waved at a flustered Weiss. "So if you sign some of the stuff in there, please?" Vent tried for a sorrowful tone to counter Weiss's clearly growing rage at the fact a large bag almost hit her in the gut.

Weiss took a breath and stood up straight. "You know Vent, you can come out of the water now." Weiss's reserved tone made Vent a little optimistic. "I swear I will not throw rocks at you." That made Vent even more resistant to go towards Weiss. "Besides I'm sure your… wrinkling out in the water."

"Um ok… just hold on a second." Vent called and Weiss 'calmly' watched Vent's outline. What happened next was a bit confusing for her. Vent's outline looked down at her wrist like she was checking a watch that wasn't there. Then she turned and looked around her like she dropped a watch in the ocean. "Oh no."

"Did you drop your watch?" Weiss sounded a bit more sympathetic as she figured loosing something while you were in the ocean would suck. Vent cursed under her breath then she snapped her fingers and turned back to Weiss.

"I bet my bracelet is my bag. Hey Weiss can you check my bag for a bracelet that was a blue large gem on it." Weiss looked down at the large and heavy bag and momentarily questioned why someone would need a bracelet to get out of the water. "PLEASE I need it… as… a sort of… um… personal moral boost."

Weiss narrowed her eyes but she crouched down on one knee so she could unzip the bag and look inside. Unfortunately it was too dark to see the contents of the bag so Weiss had to search the bag by swishing her hand around and hope for the best. After feeling what Weiss guessed was several of the products that you could buy from the demonstrations Weiss finally felt something that she recognized.

"Ah Ha!"

"You found it?!" Vent sounded hopeful when Weiss pulled out a Schnee brand flashlight. In Weiss's opinion it was a stupid product that she was forced to star in the commercial of. "What? That's not my bracelet."

"Well no, but I can't see in the dark so this will help me see the stuff in your bag a lot easier." Weiss commented as she reopened the bag and shined the flashlight into it. Just as Weiss thought a lot of the things she felt were products you could purchase here. Then Weiss noticed a deep blue gemmed bracelet in the corner of the bag.

"Oh that's right, humans can't see in the dark." Vent said off handedly. Weiss froze at that comment and Vent noticed with her perfect night vision eyes. "Something wrong Weiss?" Weiss's heart rate started to rise and she started to look at Vent's outline.

"I was right." Weiss looked at Vent with a look of shock. But before Vent could ask what she was talking about Weiss shined the flash light at Vent's outline and reveling her for what she really was. And when the light was shined right into her face she closed her eyes and raised a hand to block out the bright light.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about Vent. She looked to be in her late-20s and had a body very similar to form with Winter's if she kept her form until her late 20s. She also wore a Schnee T-shirt (A plane white shirt with a snowflake logo) and under it Weiss could make out Vent's rather large bra but Weiss decided not to stare. But again Weiss couldn't make out what Vent was wearing under her hips because of the ocean but Weiss could make out a deep green color under the waves.

But that wasn't what Weiss was looking for, she was looking for animal appendages. "You're a Faunus!" Weiss yelled in a panic as she grabbed the Blue bracelet from the bag. "This is your weapon isn't it!?"

"Weiss what are you talking about?" Vent tried for a level tone while still blocking out the light. "You think I'm one of those… animal people?" Weiss stopped backing away and snarled at Vent.

"Why did you say 'Humans can't see in the dark' then?!" Weiss's tone made it clear to Vent that if she didn't do something quick her new idol would call some security and then Vent's whole operation would be compromised. "WELL!?"

"Ok Weiss." Vent raised her hands in the air and Weiss gasped when she saw Vent's eyes. "You leave me no choice." Vent's eyes where those of a shark in the bright light and then she dived under the water again. Weiss blinked in surprise.

Faunus while having great knight vision didn't have actual changes in their eyes that would seem different from human eyes. "So she must be a… super faunus assassin or-" Before Weiss could finish her sentence or just do the logical thing and run, a small explosion went off where Vent dived. Then Vent's outline hurled out of the hydro explosion and leapt towards Weiss with an arm extended at her in a grabbing motion. "AHHHHH!"

Weiss threw the bracelet at Vent and ducked down afraid that Vent would tear out her throat or something a super assassin would do. In actuality Vent calculated her jump so she could grab her bracelet from Weiss and not actually hurt the young girl. So when Weiss threw the blue bracelet at her, Vent grabbed it in mid air and slammed down in front of Weiss.

Weiss fell on her back from the force of the slam in front of her. "Weiss I'm not a Faunus." Weiss looked up at Vent's full figure and gasped. "But actually I see why you would get confused we are a sister species."

"You're…" Weiss shined her flashlight over Vent's lower region just to make sure she wasn't wearing a costume. "A mermaid?" Vent grinned down at Weiss. Vent's lower body was exactly like that of illustrations of mermaids in fairy-tales that Weiss would see as a child. "What?"

Vent's over all fish tail was covered in light green scales with a few deep blue ones scattered across it like stars on the night sky. The tip of her fin was painted a deep red like she purposefully painted it with nail polish but on a fin. Vent also looked a little uncomfortable standing with her tail folded under her. But Weiss guessed that at full length Vent's tail was around 3 feet long.

"I know pretty cool right? Well watch this." Vent put on the bracelet and her Fish tale started to glow. The green tail started to split and her fin started to reshape themselves into feet. In a few seconds Vent was standing well over 6 feet tall on her own bare feet. Her scales retreated up her legs and formed a short skirt that had the exact same design as her tail.

"And you can make your tail into a dress…" Weiss's voice was starting to painter out as the situation continued to get more fantastical. Vent kneeled down so she was eye level with Weiss.

"Yep. It's all thanks to this bracelet's magic and it even hides my real eyes, see!" Weiss looked into Vent's now stunning red eyes, but despite the fact that they were now human they still were the eyes of a predator. "Now I know this is a lot to take in, so…" Vent blinked for a second as she tried to think about what to say. "To abridge it: I sneak into parties like these so I can collect stuff for the Citizens of the Sea, that's the name of my species by the way. To see if you humans invented anything that could discover us."

Only half of that was correct. Vent was sure her ancestors didn't think about how stupid a name like 'The Citizens of the Sea' would sound. It was like naming humans 'The Residents of Land', seriously needed a renaming. But Vent was fine about telling Weiss a lie about herself that made her seem more like an awesome spy. Instead of someone who brakes ancient laws and risks interaction with other species.

Weiss finally found her voice after several failed attempts to comprehend the situation. "But I just found out about you…" Weiss croaked as she pointed at Vent. Vent smiled and she forgot how much of a joking person Weiss wasn't.

Vent smiled wickedly and let the Schnee flashlight cast a sinister outline over her face. "Well that's why, I'm going to whisk you back to my palace under the sea and keep you there for all eternity-" Vent never got to finish because Weiss passed out into the sand as the situation overwhelmed her. "Weiss?" Vent poked the Schnee but she didn't wake up. "Oh cow beef."

* * *

Gaster watched from a sand dune directly between the two girls and the Schnee's resort with blank amusement as he watched the 'Mermaid' Ventas Comedenti start to panic when she couldn't wake up Weiss Schnee. This continued for several minutes and the spectral Skelton started to wish he had moved on at this point but he did want to see if any other possible events occurred tonight as well.

"Because even thought I know all events I must still wait for them to play out." Gaster sighed as his boney hand pulled out a brown notebook from the black tar that made up his body. "I'm sure someone would get bored of this at some point." Another boney hand came out of his body this one holding a pencil.

Gaster started to take notes of what happened at the beach. That was one of the few problems with Gaster's condition; He couldn't trust his own memory other than maybe 2 hours at best. Being shown every possible outcome for every person that could ever be born would disintegrate a trillion minds over. Or in Gaster's case, it just messed up his time tables.

Gaster wrote down in his journal: Winter showed Weiss sisterly love, Successfully implanted Weiss's soul, Weiss meets Ventus, Weiss learns about the C.C.s. Gaster then stopped and looked back over at the beach and saw Vent now carrying Weiss bridal style and she was about to carry her new idol/ Best friend/ person who could royally screw her over if she told her secret, back up to the resort. But Vent stopped when she looked up at the resort and all the color drained from her face.

At first Gaster thought Vent could see him but when realized she was staring at a single snowflake falling out of the sky like ash. Gaster grinned when he heard a loud boom behind him. "So that happened then." Not even bothering to look behind him Gaster started to write in his journal. Vent brings Weiss to the Sodden a.k.a. the kingdom of the C.C.s. Gaster finished writing and looked up just in time to see a slightly red fin dive under the water before it froze over thanks to the overwhelming ice magic directly behind him.

" _What is one thing a C.C. should always fear?"_

Gaster turned and looked at what was now the Schnee resort with a huge Ice wall sticking out of it. A single storm cloud hung over it growing every second and it was spewing out a terribly ferocious blizzard. At the very center of the storm was one the only battleground on the island.

The spectral skeleton gripped his notebook a bit tighter as he teleported to the edge of the battlefield were a battle demonstration just started and promptly ended. The Battlefield was a build to resemble the Vytal festival's own battle ground only much, much more scaled down for at most 200 people to watch a fight instead of 2 million.

But right now any spectators were ducking for cover as one of the strongest Blizzards to ever hit Remnant raged on right in front of them. _"It's the Winter Maiden."_ Gaster answered himself as he looked down at the eldest Schnee sister standing at the eye of the Blizzard. Winter's hair and veil cape had transformed into frigid icier versions of themselves and her skin tone had adopted a bluer tone as well.

From her point of view she had somehow created this blizzard from just by thinking that it would be nice if the Robots she was supposed to fight just shattered (In a much more rude set of words) and she could have spent the night with Weiss. Thanks to the fringed temperature that the sudden blizzard created that's exactly what happened.

Oddly enough Winter wasn't really cold, Which made her think she just messed up a summoning or something. But she could defiantly tell that she should be cold from the blizzard but it was like some part of her was telling to just not to pay attention to it. She also found this new and strange energy with in herself very calming. Like she had just finished meditating for 5 hours on counting sheep.

But then Winter started to realize what was happening around her or more specifically what had happened to several of the spectators. They were starting to become icy statues. Winter looked up to see that several of the spectators that had no aura protection had frozen to their seats while the rest that did were trying to save themselves.

Winter looked around her in horror from the eye of her own Blizzard. "NO!" Winter tried to stop the Blizzard like a summoning but the temperature around the island only continued to drop. "STOP!" Winter fell to her knees as she heard more people scream as they join the others in Winter's gallery. "Someone make it stop…" Winter whispered to the wind.

Gaster calm stood next to Winter's shaking form continuing to take notes. Winter becomes the Winter Maiden, Ventus knows there is a new Winter Maiden, Winter isn't left on her island for a month. Gaster then waited a few more seconds so a few more people froze over and so Vent was far enough away to stay away. After about 80% of the population of the island was now frozen he turned towards Winter and pointed at her. "Now keep your sister in your thoughts."

Gaster summoned a light Blue version of his special Gaster Blaster right over her. Then a small layer of dust cracked of his body as a bright blue flash was lost in the hungry blizzard. Winter felt something hit her but it didn't feel like an attack exactly. But she couldn't really get a moment to process it as she blacked out in the next instant.

Gaster stopped the blast so it didn't kill her. Just so her new magic would focus on stopping his attack instead of keeping this blizzard going for 5 more days while Winter wandered around Remnant like a radioactive monster.

"Just be glad you can thaw out some of these insignificant mites." Gaster said bitterly despite the fact that everyone was still recovering from the hellish Blizzard that just occurred. Gaster looked around for a second shrugged and calmly teleported next to Vent going a thousand miles per hour under water.

Weiss was still sleeping in her arms and on the smaller Schnee's wrist was Vent's 'borrowed' magical bracelet. Vent had quickly reversed the magic so that while it didn't give Weiss mermaid like features, it did allow her to survive underwater which was really all that mattered at the moment.

"Meanwhile you'll be trapped in a kingdom of people with a stupid name, against your will, and you will try and tell them its all a misunderstanding but they wont listen-" Gaster then started nodding his head back and forth. "BLA, BLA BLEE BLUE BLA BLIP!" Gaster flinched and he felt his body start to loose it's cohesion.

Vent meanwhile having absolutely no knowledge about Gaster left him a million miles behind her which he didn't mind. "At least with Blake she gets to meet all 4 maidens, or in Yang's case she gets a super evil castle, or Ruby gets… well she actually goes through hell. Maybe that's why I view you 3 as nothing more than a hassle for me." Gaster contemplated as his body started to come back together… again.

Gaster then came to an epiphany. "Certain aspects of certain people in the timeline are fixable…" Case and point Winter. It was up to chance _'weather'_ or not she would receive the Winter Maiden's power no matter how much someone tried to rig it so she got it. But key events where always meant to play out as well.

"Such as Ruby's battle with Salem or Chara's thrust for vengeance on the pure populace." Gaster then pulled out his notebook and wrote. Explore the possibility of personality alterations to assist team R-(WBY), Also steal new notebook running out of room to write. ;-; "The notebook thing should be easy to fix and Yang's moment of weakness isn't for at least 2 days…" Gaster then did his equivalent of a shrug off disinterest as he looked up at the starless night sky.

Then Gaster glanced off to his left and saw a figure in a white cloak running right over the ocean towards the Schnee resort and he sighed once again in boredom and he looked back up at the night. "I wonder if doctor Soleil found the remains of Penny's body yet." Gaster hummed with slight interest. "I haven't fully analyzed her timeline as with the others…"

* * *

 _ **Welp That happened.**_

 _ **1st off I'd like to restate that I was heavily pressured to write this by one of my best friends and one (of two) editors of S.D. and Honestly I'm at a solid B with how I wanted this story to turn out but just releasing something like this gives me an A in self esteem.**_

 _ **Now for... the subject of the Vent... Well I wanted to play with the idea that Weiss would bond with a faunus scavenger and eventually grew to understand the scavengers culture but that idea felt a bit bland. Not in that I don't think you could tell an emotional story from that but that I couldn't write a story like that. So I tried to tweak the idea so I could work with it. And somehow when I was walling home the idea hit me 'what if I tweaked the little mermaid to fit in the RWBY universe and she became 'friends' with Weiss and they spent some time together?' Past that the rest was just built to fit the plot.**_

 _ **And now for the final thing... My thoughts on the next 'Special' is a solid meh. Like I said before I would really like to hear your guy's thoughts on this and if this is well revived I'll release another chapter of this or a different special expanding on a Undertale-RWBY shared world while also continuing to post chapters on S.D. as that's the story I want to force all my time and effort into.**_

 _ **So please leave a review and I'll be sure to read it then favorite it in my email or something... P.G.P. Out!  
**_


End file.
